1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a jitter injection apparatus and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional jitter injection apparatus for injecting jitter into a signal is known. For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 describe a filter for injecting jitter into a signal, and Non-Patent Document 1 describes a cable emulator for injecting jitter into a signal. Conventionally, jitter injection apparatuses such as these are used to perform a jitter tolerance test of a device.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-368827    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-25114    Non-Patent Document 1: Agilent E4887A HDMI TMDS signal generator platform, data sheet P16, [Online], [Found on Dec. 4, 2008].
However, there is no known jitter injection apparatus that has a simple configuration and can switch the jitter injection amount. Accordingly, when performing a jitter tolerance test that involves switching the jitter injection amount, it is necessary to use a jitter injection apparatus with a complex configuration, which greatly increases the cost.